monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nearly Headless Nickie
"I'm going to lose my head with you guys." -Nearly Headless Nickie's personal quote Nearly Headless Nickie, or Nickie for short is the 15.000 ( 15 in normal years ) daughter of Nearly Headless Nick, a popular ghost legend with a removable head who appears in a couple of Harry Potter movies too. 15.00 years ago, Nickie was beheaded and turned into a ghost, like her beloved father. She still tries to fit in her new ghost body and she often discovers new features about her species. Personality Nickie is the silent rebel. She is against any classical story ploke, but she prefers to keep her thoughts for herself. She's antisocial and a loner. Nickie loves spending her free time sketching. She loves setting her mind free and she travels to new limited worlds thought imagination and-paper. She's strange and curious. Nickie loves learning new things, and expanding her knowledge. She's very intelligent even she don't want to show it. People often ask her for advice. Nickie still tries to fit in her -new- ghost body, as she was beheaded only 15.000 years ago. Being a ghost normally takes time to be accepted by the person. Nickie don't knows that she can pass trough walls, be invisible and other typical ghost stuff yet. Although Nickie was sent to monster high with an "emergency landing" (her father sent her thee unexpectedly)she enjoys her stay and she loves meeting new people. Nickie can be very talkative and annoying if she wants too. Her enemies are afraid of her and her friends feel safe to have her around. Nickie may not be the absolute fashionista, but she like's creating her own fashion edge inspired from Victorian and punk clothing. Maybe that's a weird mix up, but everybody agrees that is just perfect for her. Being an eccentric, teenage ghoul is the main part of Nickie's life. -more to be written- Appearance Nickie has soft skin in a pale grey color, crystal blue curious eyes and ginger hair in two punkish pigtails. -more to be written- Relationships TBA Classic Monster Wikipedia refers to Nearly Headless Nick in this way~ Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington KG, often referred to as Nearly Headless Nick, Nick, or Sir Nicholas, is the Gryffindor House ghost who in life was sentenced to death by beheading after a teeth-straightening spell went awry on Lady Grieve.Unfortunately, the executioner's axe was blunt and Nick's head was still attached to his neck by a thin strip of skin after 45 chops. Harry becomes friends with Nick when he attends his "deathday" party (the 500th anniversary of the event) in a Hogwarts dungeon. Nick's death date (31 October 1492) has the distinction of having served as the basis for the entire chronology of the Harry Potter stories, until the timeline was confirmed by the headstone of James and Lily Potter in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. His greatest wish is to become a member of the Headless Hunt, as mentioned in the second book. However, he is excluded due to the fact that he is not actually headless and would never be completely able to participate in the activities (such as Head Polo). In Chamber of Secrets, Nick is a victim of the Basilisk that Ginny Weasley unleashes under the influence of Tom Riddle. The stare of the Basilisk is lethal to anyone who looks it directly in the eye. All of its living victims meet its gaze indirectly, either from a reflection or by seeing it through something else, and are only petrified rather than killed. Nick is the only one to look directly at the Basilisk, but he too is petrified since he is already dead. The character appears again in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when Harry has been looking for comfort upon the death of Sirius Black, hoping he can see him later as a ghost. Nick explains that only witches and wizards who fear death and refuse to go on can become ghosts, dashing Harry's hope of communicating with Sirius. He appears briefly in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, when Harry asks him to bring him to the Grey Lady. Gallery ImageNicole.jpg|Nickie's Lineart Basic Nickieimage.jpg|Nickie's messy coloured sketch Category:Ghost Category:Females Category:Original Characters